Prophecy
by R.H.Agale
Summary: Liz is more than just a girl who fell for a king.
1. The White Room Is Not So Bad

Prophecy  
  
Liz didn't know where to go. She was so confused. When she got to her house above the Crashdown, she asked her dad if she could go away to stay with her aunt for the summer. Reluctantly, he had agreed. If it was what his little Lizzy wanted it was what his little Lizzy would get.  
  
The plane ride to Florida wasn't too bad; she had gotten a slight distinction that she was being hit on by one of the stewardesses.  
  
When she stepped off the plane she was surprised to see a black limousine in front of her. A man stepped out of the door, "Liz Parker? Please get inside."  
  
Liz wasn't sure what was going on, but she got inside the limo. Once inside Liz looked more closely at the man that had asked her in. He wasn't a man, but a boy, or maybe a young man. He was Liz's age-16 or 17. She couldn't look at him much longer because every now and then he would peek a glance at her.  
  
"Where are you taking me? Where are we going?" Liz asked.  
  
"You'll know in good time," the man said.  
  
"What's your name? Or will I know in good time?" Liz asked in a mocking voice. To her surprise and to his own, he smiled.  
  
"My name is Jack," he said.  
  
Before they had any further time to talk the limo stopped and the door opened. A hand entered the car, Liz looked at it and then at Jack uncertainly. Jack put his hand in the other hand. Jack was helped out of the car. The hand again came from the door, this time Liz was helped out of the limo. She looked around; the limo, herself, Jack, and the other man were all in a circular room. There were stone walls all around them. One wall slid away, revealing a type of garage. The limo drove inside this tunnel and then the wall reclosed. Liz watched all of this and didn't say anything. Someone grabbed her hand and led her through another part of the wall that had opened up; she hadn't even noticed it.  
  
She was lead to a room, a white room that was very elegant and sophisticated looking. There was a glass bed with white sheets and a white comforter. The carpet was white, the walls and the ceiling was white. There was a white wardrobe and a white dresser. A glass nightstand and a glass coffee table at the end of the bed. She found a white door that blended so well into the wall she hadn't even known it was there. It led to the bathroom, and everything was white and glass also.  
  
Liz searched the white drawers and found toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, brushes, hair things, washcloths, and other bathroom things. Liz started the bath and put some bubble bath into it. She walked back into her room and opened her wardrobe. There she found a white fur coat, long white leather coats, short leather coats, leather trench coats, a white sweater duster, and a white leather duster. There were sweaters, T- shirts, long sleeve shirts, tank tops, all of which were white. In Liz's second dresser she found sweats, sweatshirts, and exercise type clothes. She also found Jean pants, cloth pants, and leather pants, of course they too were white.  
  
Liz walked back into the bathroom, turned off the water, undressed, and got inside. When she was finished she got out, dried her hair, put it up in white bobby pins, put a white choker on, put a silk white dress on that she had found in her closer, and some glass slippers. When she walked back out of the bathroom and into her room she was surprised to see Jack standing there. When he saw her he opened his mouth and left it that way.  
  
She was so much more beautiful than before. She had a slim figure, tan skin, beautiful hair and eyes. "How did you know to get dressed up?" Jack recovered.  
  
"I don't know," Liz answered. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll know-,"  
  
"In good time," Liz finished for him. "You know that's getting annoying."  
  
Again Jack only smiled, he held out his arm, which Liz took, and led her out of the room. Jack continued to lead her through a tunnel that Liz didn't recall ever being in. He led her back to the circular room. A stone wall slid away revealing the outdoors. It looked like a large city.  
  
"Where are we?" Liz asked.  
  
"We are in New York City," Jack answered.  
  
Liz was led to a Washington Square Park that had beautiful green trees with white and pink flowers blooming all over them. As they were walking Liz noticed some chess players and regular school kids.  
  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Jack said kindly while leading her into a pavilion. Inside was a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. This girl couldn't have been more than 16 years old.  
  
The young woman bowed, Liz did the same. They both sat down, and the woman motioned for Jack to leave, which he did.  
  
"Hello," Liz said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I know who you are."  
  
"I cannot believe that I am sitting with the protector of my people. I am Queen Josilyn, Max and Isabel's mother."  
  
Liz was quite confused, but she considered it a great honor to be sitting with Queen Josilyn. "How are you Max and Isabel's mother? You're so young," Liz observed.  
  
"Yes well, this is just a body I have borrowed. This is actually the first time I've ever transported myself to Earth. It is such a beautiful place. So this young woman will believe that aliens abducted her. I hate doing that to them, but I've never had reason to come down here myself," Josilyn said.  
  
"What's your reason now?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well to train you to become a warrior of course," Josilyn answered. 


	2. There Are No Doors

Part 2  
  
1 hour later  
  
"So you're trying to tell me that I'm a warrior princess?" Liz asked.  
  
"You will become a warrior through the training, but you will become a princess once a prince marries you," Josilyn said.  
  
"You mean when Max marries me?" Liz asked blushing.  
  
Josilyn nodded, "It is obvious that you are in love."  
  
"What about Max's destiny?" Liz asked.  
  
"What destiny?" Josilyn asked confused.  
  
"You know Max with Tess. Michael with Isabel. You're the one that told them. When they activated the orbs you appeared. You told them that you were Max and Isabel's mother and that they were all destined to stop the war," Liz said exasperated at the confused look on Josilyn's face.  
  
"I never said that. What did the woman look like?" Josilyn asked.  
  
"Blond hair, blue eyes-," Liz began.  
  
"She was a Valdez. All Valdez's have blonde hair and blue eyes. Haven't you noticed the soulful eyes that Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess have? Or the dark hair? The Valdez's and the Antarians are opposite," Josilyn said.  
  
"Well of course I noticed Max's soulful eyes. Michael and Isabel both have them too, but Tess has blue eyes and blonde hair," Liz informed Josilyn.  
  
"She's a Valdez," Josilyn said faintly. "My babies are in danger!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Liz cried.  
  
"You must start your training now. Maybe she is a Valdez princess and she is meant to steal Max away, but she will not get my Max," Josilyn said strongly.  
  
Jack came back and took Liz back to the circular room, through the stone tunnel, and into her white room. After he was gone Liz put her dirty clothes in a white hamper. She changed, washed her face, and took her hair down and went to sleep. She started training tomorrow morning and she wanted to be rested.  
  
When Liz woke up it must have been around six am.  
  
"Morning Jack," Liz said when she saw Jack.  
  
"Morning," he replied. "Time to start training."  
  
Liz followed Jack down a corridor of stone, every once in a while doors would open and reveal rooms that were like normal rooms.  
  
"Why do I have a white room?" Liz asked.  
  
"Because you are the future Queen," Jack explained.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm the second-in-command's brother, and while he is gone I have taken his place."  
  
"Where is the second-in-command?" Liz asked. Did he mean Michael?  
  
"On Earth, with the King. So maybe you know him." Jack said hopefully. "You know the King, so maybe you know him," Jack reasoned.  
  
"I know Michael, he doesn't know that he has any family. He would love to meet you!" Liz told Jack.  
  
"Yeah well, when you go back to them, tell him he's got six annoying older sisters," laughed Jack.  
  
"Six sisters! Any more brothers?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm the only one, but I just heard from my mom that she's pregnant. We're not sure if it's a boy or a girl though," Jack laughed again. "No family!! Ha! We've got the largest family in the Kingdom."  
  
"Wow! He'll love to hear that! The weird thing is, is that Michael thinks he's a stone wall, like he needs to be alone or he'll hurt someone," Liz told Jack sadly.  
  
"Here's Michael's room. I'll show you,"Jack said.  
  
Jack opened a door. The room was built of stone, the bed was made of bricks, but there were flowers hanging from the ceiling and a large picture that was framed and had to green eyes from a woman's face.  
  
"He fell in love with a Chanic. They have green eyes and carmel colored hair. She changed his life completely. Mad him stronger and happier,"Jack recalled.  
  
"Maria," was all that Liz said.  
  
Jack hadn't heard her so they walked out of Michael's room and continued down the corridor. They reached a steel door and stopped. Liz looked at Jack expectantly, but he didn't look as though he were about to open the door.  
  
"Um.." Liz began.  
  
"Test number one, you must open the door with your mind," Jack answered her questioning look.  
  
Liz looked dumbstruck.  
  
"What?" was all she said. "Training begins today," Jack replied before walking briskly away.  
  
Liz stared at the door for what seemed like hours, she wished she knew how to do this sort of thing. They didn't expect her to know something like this in the beginning, she thought to herself. Or did they? Was she failing the training already? Liz desperately wanted to slow down time so she could think about how best to open a door with no key hole. Instead of concentrating, Liz found her mind wandering. She was going to be Queen and hadn't Queen Josilyn summoned a body to use? Maybe she could summon a key, and put a key hole in the door. Or just a big hairy man to smash the door open for her. Feeling completely helpless and slightly cross-eyed Liz leaned on the door for support.  
  
Liz felt herself falling and just barely caught herself. She looked around the room, it was made of black marble, which meant she could see her reflection in them as though they were mirrors. Liz looked behind her at the steel door, it was still there, how had she gotten on the other side? Before she could think of any ideas Josilyn walked through the door, but it was more like she liquidated out of the door.  
  
"How?" Liz began.  
  
"Just like you did. I decided there shouldn't be a door there, so I made it so there wasn't," Josilyn said kindly.  
  
"Okay, well the door didn't leave you just walked through it," Liz said confused.  
  
"Listen to me," Josilyn grabbed a blindfold and placed it on Liz, "What if I told you, you must make your way to that door."  
  
Liz walked in a straight line, she held her arms outstretched waiting until they would find the wall or the steel door.  
  
"This room is bigger than I thought," Liz noticed.  
  
"Take your blindfold off," Josilyn said warmly.  
  
Liz did this and was stunned to see that she was out of the room and there was no longer a door there. She saw Josilyn smiling at her from inside the room.  
  
"There was a door there. There's supposed to be a door there," Liz said aloud.  
  
Before Liz blinked the steel door was back again. Josilyn walked through the door, one more in the hallway.  
  
"Let me explain," Josilyn said to the bewildered look on Liz's face, "When I blindfolded you, you expected to feel the walls and the door, but because you couldn't see them they were less real to your mind. When you didn't feel the door, you continued to walk, while in actuality you walked through it without knowing or feeling it. The reason you couldn't see the door when you took the blindfold off was because you didn't expect it to be on the other side of the door, therefore the door wouldn't be where it was. You erased the door from your mind, which enabled you to look directly through it and see me. Now when your mind processed that information, that the door was gone, you refused to accept it, so the door reappeared."  
  
Liz was having trouble accepting all of this, it was just so amazing. Whenever Liz thought that this whole thing was a nightmare she realized that it was a dream, because Max was rightfully hers. Tess had used dark power and lies to get him. 


End file.
